gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gamers Fanon Wiki:The Universal 1 Warning System (U1W)
The following is a system that is to followed by all and has rare exceptions. These exceptions are listed below. ''Exceptions *''New User - If a user falls under the criteria of a New User they shall be forgiven for the first two offenses. These offenses shall NOT be recorded. After two offenses, they are no longer fall under the criteria of New User. For a user to be considered 'New' the following criteria must apply: **The User has not made a new account so they can have a different username. Unless they joined in a time under 3 Months ago and have not committed two offenses. **The User been with the site no more than 3 Months. *''First'' Offense - In the case that a User does not fall under the criteria of a New User under the U1W, they may be forgiven for only one offense, so long as the following is not true: **The User when considered a New User, did not ever commit 1 or more offenses. **The User has not made a new account so they can have a different username. If the above does not apply then users, without and with rights, are subject to the following. The Universal 1 Warning System (U1W) enforces that any User that breaks Policy and not criteria for any of the above exceptions is subjected to be warned ONCE and only ONCE, if they break Policy they will be banned according to the type of offense committed. This warning will be on their permanent record and won't be removed, if they continue breaking Policy, bans may be lengthened including to the extent of infinite. The offenses are weighted differently, some are considered minor while others are considered major and weigh as follows: Major A Major Offense is considered one of the following listed *''Heavy Vandalism'' - This is defined as little as the blanking of 1/3 of a page or more. It can also include but is not limited to the act of multi-page vandalism. *''Inappropriate Content'' - This is be defined as simple links to pornographic sites to anything much more including the uploading of it. Depending on the offense, the time can be til the time of indefinite. *''Impersonation ''- This is defined as pretending to be a celebrity to attempting to be a user with rights when you are not (Staff, VSTF, Rollback, Admin, etc.). This is a serious offense, not to just but to Wikia and it's ToU. *''Sock-Puppeting'' - This is defined as one who abuses multiple accounts but attempts to be another everyday person, not necessarily impersonation. *''Voting Fraud ''- This is defined as one who attempts to rig votes in which you create multiple accounts and get the amount of necessary edits to vote on things to swing it in your favor. *''Ban-Dodging'' - This is defined as one who attempts to dodge a ban when it has clearly not yet finished, including that of infinite time. *''Excessive'' Inappropriate Language - This is defined as consistently using inappropriate language even after told of Policy and not ceasing to stop. *''Harassment'' - This is defined as any repeated behavior directed towards a user despite being well-aware that it offends them. This can include insulting a user, targeting them, provocative behavior, threats, and intimidation. Minor A Minor Offense is considered one of the following listed *''Light Vandalism'' - This is defined as trying to correct simple sentences that are untrue or unnecessary minor fixes that the author prefers you not to do. *''Inappropriate Language'' - This is defined as a simple slip of the tongue using one or two words in a sentence. *''Talking of Hacking ''